Prehistoric Park
by Spongebob Fan 21
Summary: Nigel heads back to rescue extinct animals.


There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind.

But what if we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever. Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time Nigel is going back 66 million years to cretaceous Montana where he hopes to rescue the king of dinosaurs from the most dramatic extinction ever. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. It's a big day at prehistoric park. Everyone is peparing for everything from giant insects to dinosaurs. If Nigel can make extinct animals at home anywhere its here. Nigel sat with a map of the park as you can see we have everything theres savannah there is forest theres even a waterfall. Nigel has always dreamed of bringing back extinct animals and he is starting with a . Bob grumbled as he built who would begin with a t-rex out of all things he said as he finished the enclosure. Meanwhile Nigel is ready to go if I want a I will have to go back 66 million years when a meteor smashed into the earth. With the portal set and things packed he got into his jeep he then drove it threw the portal. He entered a volcanic ash field look at this place he said volcanic activity increased at this time so I brought gas mask just we ran into an area where poisin gas was prominent. The team set up camp as Nigel headed off. He arrived in a forest he saw massive trees as he marched crushing ferns underfoot. He suddenly found a footprint look Nigel said something came through here not a though. He then continued on before coming to a clearing look something is in the bushes he said. Suddenly he came face to face with a feathered animal its neck like an ostrich and black feathers as well as a lizard like tail. Onithimimmus he whispered suddeny more heads heads popped out and look he said some pachycephalosaurus are with them. The pachys were red and yellow and had domed faces. Maybe I could save some he said. Suddenly the herd popped there heads up and ran stampede Nigel cried. He hopped out of the way and three black feathered creatures emerged Nigel said. They roared hungrily. He ran as they pursued. He could hear them crash through the undergrowth he reached a fallen tree as they roared they seem scared to follow he said sighing. Nigel walked back to camp dissipointed. He sat at a fire as shooting stars flied bye they were the warnings of something much bigger. The next day Nigel washed his face but suddenly a herd of three horned giants emerged triceratops prorsus he said. The herd browsed as he watched look at them he smiled. Suddenly another male arrived his frill bright red he roared a challenge as the herd leader roared back they charged and locked horns this is for mating rights he said. They pushed and shoved before the alpha tore his horn off. The rival roared in pain before running away. Incredible Nigel said before leaving I would stay but we have some to catch. He left he walked across the ash field before arriving at a canyon. He walked through it before spoting a pack he ducked behind a rock. I guess that confirms that theory he said. 2 jeviniles battled suddenly the female made a hunting call Nigel snuck to the nest now I can complete my mission in the easiest way possible but unfortently hes too late oh no he said. Looks like last years clutch he sighed and trekked back to camp. he rested in a tent the next day. The pack had arrived they are after the triceratops the herd grunted in fear as they ran. The rexes followed the yongsters fled as the 12 ton adults fought the 43 foot 7 ton killers. Nigel saw this as an opportunity I can get the park both and triceratops he said. Meanwhile a youngster was run down by the alpha female . but before she could attack the adult roared distracting the the grabbed a horn in its jaws and broke it off but was impaled in the leg. She roared the pack ran away seeing the hunt had failed. But the female had spooked the herd towards Nigel who opened the portal come on he said. She roared with surprise. Meanwhile Nigel had done it he had caught a herd of triceratops. But unfortunately no ., but even with that with his first mission he had a herd of triceratops. Vet Suzanne had come to take a look triceratops she cried he did it. With the trailers ready Bob cried let him out. The herd charged out feeding instantly. This is great Nigel cried but now he had to get a he opened the portal a walked through. He arrived back in the Creatacous he was at a river suddenly he saw the female rex walking on the bank above him he took cover behind it as she sniffed she kept walking I have an idea he said meanwhile back at the park the triceratops were butting heads literally what is going on a puzzled Bob asked hmm I will ask Suzanne he said. Meanwhile Nigel had set up a contraption it was some logs with the rushing river rapids next to it now you may be asking what we are doing well game capture teams use this with antelope we know the female will not go into rushing water and we know she is coming here so this should work. Suddenly he saw a mixed herd of Pachycephalosaurus and Ornithimmimus running towards them and behind them the female roared the herd ran through the portal. Nigel what are you doing Bob said. Meanwhile a Pachcephalosaurus could not keep up and it snatched up into the huge jaws of the she smashed through the logs as she carried her meal away hmm she's not eating it he said ya'll go back to the present ill follow her he said. Meanwhile Bob has put the Ornithimmimus and Pachycephalosaurus into their paddock they should be fine he said now I'm going to the holding pens he said. Meanwhile Nigel has followed the female rex to her lair why is she not eating it he said suddenly 2 youngsters emerged look 2 young 's. now we can get an entire family in the park suddenly a massive male emerged and he wanted the carcass the 2 charged one another snout biting he kicked her in her belly she roared and then he tore her arm off eating it he then grabbed her neck and slammed her into a rock wall but as he went in for the kill a roar rang out and he saw a another male over the horizon must be the females mate Nigel said this male needs to the other male or he could kill the youngsters the tow roar the rival male attacks first biting down on the females mates neck but he shakes free. He then head butts the imposter they then snout bite before the rival male breaks free from the jaw lock then he kicks the females mate in the side but the females mate grabs his throat and squezes the rivals throut blood pouring on its teeth before he lets go the dead male falls onto the ground. The females mate roars. but this victory will be short lived suddenly a light fills the atmosphere it's the meteor it slams into the gulf of Mexico with a force more powerful than 100 million nuclear bombs. It can be heard around the world Nigel must act now he sets up the time portal. The male helps the female to her feet. He pulls out a sand which getting the youngsters attention quickly the adults follow. Ah Nigel cries as he climbs up the ladder the Rex family emerge we did it he cried. But now Nigel is about to solve the Triceratops problem. Hmm he said look at their frills looks like males jousting but they should be fine oh and I came up for a name for the alpha male Theo. And with that prehistoric parks first mission is a success now Nigel is planning his next mission. Next time Nigel goes back to the ice age.


End file.
